Certain that the Sun will Rise
by My Precious Laith
Summary: Hetalia/Beauty and the Beast Parody- After he trades himself in the place of his brother, a young boy named Finland becomes a beast's prisoner. But is his captor really an ugly beast after all? SuFin fluff. NOT CRACK!
1. Finland

**I was surprised at the lack of Hetalia/Disney bastard offspring on , so I'm fixing that DX**

**Basically a parody of Disney's **_**Beauty and the Beast **_**with a SuFin twist. All music has been CUT! It makes me smile *slasher smile*. However, this is NOT crack (unless you count Prussia and Denmark, who're extremely OOC in some ways…) So please, enjoy. REVIEWS AND FAVS ARE LUVED MOAR THAN YU KOOD EVUR IMAGIN.**

**Disclaimer:**** Disney nor APH belongs to me. *insert funny reason why here***

**Word count: 3,305**

**Time it Took: Four fucking hours…DX**

--------------

_The Sun will Rise-Prologue_

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle... Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar man came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold.  
Repulsed by his haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old man away, but he warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within... And when the prince dismissed him again, the old man's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchanter..._

The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for the enchanter had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, he transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there.

_  
Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose the old man had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year._

If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time... As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope...

For who could ever learn to love a beast...?

Chapter 1:

Sparkling sunshine sprayed through the treetops that fine autumn morning, a cool breeze blowing a the small village hidden by the depth of the woods.

The door opened at a small cottage at the edge of town, a short and slender young teen stepped out holding a small wicker basket in his hand with a single book inside.

He strode down the small dirt pathway, happily swinging his arms back and forth, his shaggy pale blonde hair blowing gracefully with the gentle breeze and vivid violet eyes bright in the sunlight as he walked. He and his brother had moved to this town together a few years ago, and the familiarity was finally setting in, causing a happy grin to spread across the teen's face as he made his way over the stone bridge and into the heart of the undersized city.

As the blonde passed the different buildings, he saw the sleepy faces of the villagers whom were now up and ready to start their days. The breeze once again ruffled his bleached hair as

The teen smiled as he moved into the small village, passing the Italian cuisine store and, upon looking at the door, his eyes locked with bright blue ones.

"Good morning, Finland." the blonde man, Germany, greeted as he passed the boy and walked to the front of his shop, holding his silver platter full of fresh-baked bread.

"Morning Germany," the teen smiled back, trotting over to the eatery.

"Where are you going so early?" the muscular man questioned with a dull look hazed in his blue eyes.

"The bookshop," the young blonde chirped in reply, removing the little blue book from his basket. "I just finished this book and I was going to get another one seeing as I--"

"That's nice..." Germany interrupted, obviously uninterested in anything Finland had to say. Instead, he focused his attention on his wife, a small Italian man that was clumsily stumbling over the different boxes plaguing the bakery, most-likely being the result of an out-of-town shipment. "Italy!" Germany screamed in annoyance, completely ignoring the very person he had started the conversation with. "Hurry up and finish those orders!"

Finland grimaced and shrugged, strolling along once more. Germany and Italy had already lived in the village long before he had moved there, running their own shop selling foods like pasta and pizza, and, despite the rude hostility he often received from Germany, he found the couple's constant antics humorous.

"Look, it's Finland," one woman whispered to another as the blonde walked passed them, watching in curiosity and slight hostility.__

"He's always by himself," came another murmur from the crowd.

A large wagon had stopped to load up on some hay, Finland jumping up on the back as the wagon began to move again, his small figure perched just the right size on the back as it began moving down the street. We watched with awareness as the townspeople conversed with one another, some calmly while others were demanding or vicious. Their behaviors had always fascinated him and he had started his daily hobby of people-watching. Finland suddenly found himself on the street he was headed to since the beginning of his journey through town and hopped off the wagon, making his way into the bookstore. He opened the door, signaling the bell to go off above his head as he walked up to the counter.

"Ah, Finland-sama," smiled the bookseller, a petite man named Japan. He bowed slightly in welcome. "Good morning. You certainly are here early."

"Good morning to you too, Japan. I've come to return the book I borrowed."

Japan's deep brown eyes were bright, friendly. "So you have finished it already?"

Looking slightly embarrassed, Finland rubbed the back of his head and ran his fingers through his short locks. "It was pretty hard to put down. I guess I don't have much of a social life. So, anything new come in today?"

Japan shook his head. "Nothing since yesterday morning, I'm afraid."

The violet-eyed teen climbed up on the ladder on one of the bookshelves, searching through the different colored books and the names. "That's all right…I'll just get this one again." He pulled a book off the shelf and passed it to Japan, who examined the cover with a surprised expression before meeting Finland's gaze once again.

"That one again? You enjoy it that much?"

"Well it's my favorite." Finland smiled sweetly, swinging off side on the ladder, making it roll down on its track. "It has everything; romance, mystery, action and drama…"

"Well, if you like it all that much…" Japan began, smiling, "…then you are welcome to keep it, Finland-san."

The blonde's vibrant mauve eyes widened with surprise. "Really, I can keep it?"

"Of course," the Asian man replied warmly. "It's an old book anyway. The only times it gets borrowed is when you come into town."

"Well, if you're sure, then thank you, Japan-san."

Finland then slowly left the bookstore, already flipping open the book and becoming completely engrossed in the story, unconscious to the small group of men that were eyeing him while he was in Japan's bookstore.

"There goes Finland, the lonely soul," they joked to one another.

The blonde's eyes were wide as he continued reading his book, eyes unseen to the world around him as he jumped through a jump rope and patted a little girl on the head and even managed to dodge out of the way of a watery pipe all without removing his purple eyes from the words on his hardback. The comments swirled around him but his ears remained oblivious.

"I wonder if he may be ill."__

"He always looks so dazed."__

"Always reading those books of his. I heard that over reading can cause the brain to overload."__

"He'll probably never be normal."

The unseen path Finland was taking by instinct had carried him to a large fountain, and he sat on the warm stone edge, noticing the sheep around him that were brought in by a shepard who intended to sell their wool. The Finnish teen began showing the animals gathering around him the page he was currently reading, explaining the exciting plot to his new friends, pulling away slightly when one of his new friends began eating the page. He stood once more and made his way down the stone-patched streets, avoiding all obstacles that came his way. At one point, Finland passed a hat shop, an overweight blonde woman and the hat shop owner watching him as he went.

"He's handsome, there's no doubt, but he's so weird. He just keeps to himself," the woman stated.__

The man nodded. "He'll probably never fit in. Such a shame, really."

Overhead in the sky, a flock of geese cawed by. A gunshot sounded through the air and one of the graceful birds plummeted to the ground after being struck by the passing bullet.

A skinny Asian man with greasy black hair with one wild curl sticking out panted as he ran over, holding out a bag for the falling bird, but missed as the dead prize hit the ground next to him. He grabbed the bird and tossed it into his bag, quickly turning on his heel and rushing back over to the shadows.

"Wow Prussia! You hit that bird right out of the sky! You're the best gunman ever!"

A tall, pale figure with spiky white hair moved out of the shade beneath a shop, blowing the smoke away from his enormous gun and smirking arrogantly, several animal skins slung over his shoulder.

"No need to remind me of my awesomeness..." he exclaimed, rubbing his fingernails against his jacket and bringing them back up to examine their perfection.

"Huh, no beast alive stands a chance against you! And no girl for that matter!"

"It's true, Korea," Prussia sneered, pulling the Asian close. "And I've got my sights set on _that_ one!" The tall man with dark hair pointed to the bookwormish teen walking down the road, Finland, oblivious to the world around him as his eyes never strayed from his book.

"The inventor's _brother?!_" Korea nearly shrieked, obviously confused as of why Prussia wanted a teen instead of a girl. Sure, the kid was plenty girly, but still…

"He's the one!" Prussia persisted, his crimson eyes lustrous in the sunlight. "The lucky boy I'm going to marry!"

"But he's--" Prussia recklessly tossed all of the animal skins to Korea, almost knocking him to the ground.

"The most beautiful person in town!" the red-eyed man finished.

"I know, but--" Korea was cut off again by Prussia then tossing his gun to him, which hit the bridge of his nose and caused the dark-eyed man to groan in pain.

"And that makes him the best," Prussia added with a cocky grin. "And don't _I_ deserve the best?"

"Well of course, Prussia, but--"

"Right from the moment he and his crazy brother moved to this humble little village, I just knew that he'd be the one I would marry." He acted as if he wasn't merely talking about himself and checked his hair and teeth of his reflection in a metal sign_._"He's the second most beautiful person in town…" Too caught up in his appearance, Prussia had missed the young teen who walked by swiftly, still caught up in his book.

"So I will make Finland my wife!" Prussia glanced back up, losing the blonde teen completely. He turned towards the crowds of people in the village and just barely caught the boy's brilliant green trousers and he marched after him.

Sitting around the town well, three girls, Seychelles, Belgium and Taiwan, watched as Prussia hurried off after the Finish male. "There goes Prussia!" Taiwan gasped, a blush painting her cheeks as her fellow girls began to squeal with her in excitement. "He's so cute!"

"And handsome!"

"Not to mention manly and mysterious!"

Finland easily moved through the crowd, managing to avoid those around him while his eyes stayed glued onto the pages of his book, Prussia pushing through the people to try and get to his "future wife".

"Just watch, he'll be begging at my feet in no time!" the red-eyed man proclaimed to Korea as well as himself. However, the townsfolk had doubled in size during the events of the morning and soon the streets were swarmed by eager playing children, desperate mothers and wives and working men so that Prussia could no longer see Finland in the swarm. The gossip was still thick in the air, and, for the first time that morning, Finland seemed to hear some of it coming from the massive crowd behind him. The blonde blinked, looking up from his book and glanced over his shoulder, his eyes curious, but everyone had dispersed and were now going their separate ways. He shrugged, wondering quickly if he was becoming paranoid before returned to his story below.

Having to result matters the _hard_ way, Prussia had to climb over the poorly tiled rooftops to get to Finland, finally jumping off and landing right in front of the younger male, grinning widely and showing his pearly white teeth.

"Hello, Finland."

"Hello, Prussia," murmured Finland, not looking up from his book out of lack of interest.

Prussia trailed around the shorter figure and playfully snatched the book out of the teen's hands.

"Prussia, may I have my book, please?" Finland asked, looking a little irritated at Prussia's actions, sounding as if he were speaking to a five-year-old.

"How can you read this?" Prussia replied, moving the book in all sorts of angles and flipping through the pages. "There's no pictures!"

"Some people don't need the pictures to know what's going on," the blonde frowned, trying to grab the novel back out of the much, much taller man's gloved hands.

"Finland, I think it would be best if you forgot all about these silly books…" the red-eyed man paused, tossing the book over his shoulder and into the dirty, muddy ground. Finland, wide eyed, quickly hurried over to it and picked it up, "…and paid attention to more important things..."

Glanced up at the albino man while wiping the mud off the book with his shirt, Finland frowned, his violet eyes narrowing.

"Like me..."

Seychelles, Belgium and Taiwan, who were standing offside watching, all sighed together.

"Everyone in the town is saying the same thing," Prussia continued. "It's not right for a person like you to read--soon he starts getting ideas...and _thinking_..."

"What a primordial concept, Prussia," the boy muttered angrily, still cleaning off his book. The tall man chuckled and wrapped his arm around Finland's slender shoulders.

"Why thank you, Finland."

Finland rolled his eyes, wishing that this annoying man would leave him alone.

"Say, how about we go to the bar and get a few drinks?" suggested Prussia, that arrogant smile still spread over his pale face. "It's never too early for some whiskey."

"Maybe another time..." Finland commented, removing Prussia's firm arm from his shoulders.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Belgium asked cynically.

"He's totally crazy if he refuses Prussia!" Taiwan growled, jealousy clouding her tone.

"He's so amazingly gorgeous!" Seychelles sighed, referring to Prussia.

"Please, Prussia, I can't..." Finland explained, irritated by the other's irritating persistence. "I have to get home and help my brother with his new project."

Korea, who had joined Prussia's side, laughed loudly.

"You're brother's insane! You should send him to a loony bin before they're forced to drag him there!" Both men laughed heartily, earning a frown of disgust from the blonde, looking as if he was prepared for murder.

"Don't you dare talk about Denmark that way!"

"Yeah, don't talk about Denmark that way!" Prussia snapped to his partner, conking the Korean on the head.

"My brother's not crazy! He's a genius inventor that will make us millions with his ingenious creations!" Finland defended angrily. The irony, of course, was the explosion that overtook his cottage's cellar, clouds of smoke and dust spouting through the windows. The young teen gasped and quickly rushed back to his home, still able to hear Prussia and Korea laughing as he left them at the bridge.

Finland reached the basement doors, immediately greeted by a huge wave of black smoke upon opening them. He coughed, covered his mouth and moved inside the danger zone.

"Denmark?" he called, attempting to clear the smoke up by waving his palm through the thick dust.

Lying on the floor a few feet away appeared to be the shape of a young man, perhaps in his early twenties, his insanely spiky blonde hair frizzed and tangled atop his head. Right next to him was a giant machine which was what was causing the heavy amounts of smoke, the mechanical insides wheezing.

"How the hell did that happen...?" the other blonde muttered, sitting up and looking a bit dizzy.

"Are you all right, Denmark?" Finland asked, kneeling down beside his elder brother.

The man, Denmark, opened his blue eyes to find his sibling staring at him worriedly; he flashed a reassuring smile. "Hey Fin, I'm fine. It's just this goddamn piece of junk here," he growled, standing up and giving the machine a good hard kick. Finland couldn't help but smile as he too stood back up.

"Just settle down. No need to take it out on your recent contraption."

Denmark huffed angrily and crossed his arms, glaring at the invention.

"I might as well give up on this thing. It won't work."

"Well, you should fix it and find out..." Finland murmured with a mature smile, lightly whacking his brother in the shoulder. "Otherwise you won't win the fair tomarrow…"

Denmark refused to look at his younger sibling, harrumphing and tensing up a little more.

"...and become a world famous inventor!"

The man with blue eyes sighed and glanced at the shorter boy.

"You really believe that, Finny...?"

"I always have," Finland responded. "…And never call me that again. Ever."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ignoring Finland's threat, Denmark's mood did a flip-flop and turned in the opposite direction. "I'll have this thing fixed in no time!" He knelt down on the floor and slid up under the machine, clinking and banging sounds rising from below. "Hand me that dog-legged clincher there, would ya' Fin..."

The Finish teen turned to his brother's tool box, searching through the tools before finding the one Denmark needed and passing it to him.

"So, you went to town today?" he asked. "What'd you do?"

"Kiku gave me a new book," Finland replied calmly as he crossed the room. "Denmark, do you think I'm...weird?"

"My brother?" the blonde man asked, sliding out from underneath the machine. "Weird? Where the hell did you hear that?"

"Oh, I don't know..." the other murmured. "I just feel like I don't belong here. I'm out of place."

"What about that Prussia?" Denmark posed, reaching for another tool by his legs. "I heard he's got the…"

"Don't finish that!" Finland exclaimed almost in a shout. "He's a rude and immature moron. I can't stand him."

"Well, don't worry," the older man replied, moving out from underneath the machine and standing up next to Finland. "'Cause, through my awesomeness, I have made the machine that will change the world!"

He swallowed and then grasped a lever that made it start, pulling on it and causing it to whir and wail. The machine began viciously chopping at the wood with the attached axe, the successfully split wood falling to the brother's feet.

"It works!" Finland exclaimed in excitement, violet eyes widening in surprise.

"It does?" Denmark asked, watching as another piece of wood soared over their heads. "It does!"

"You did it!" the younger of the two laughed happily, wrapping his arms around his brother's torso. "You really did it!"

"Hitch up Tony, Fin! I'm off to the fair!" Denmark proclaimed, standing tall and proud, ready to drive off to show his invention to the world. Lost in the excitement, the spiky-haired blonde grabbed the axe from its holder and held it on his shoulders proudly. Finland's smile fell and an exasperated expression fell over his face as he sighed. His faith in his brother was dropping again slowly by the minute.

_To be continued…_

-----------

**This got REALLY rushed after a while, cause it took so long to edit everything. I've never written something this long before…Sorry if it sucked.**

**I was originally planning on making this either a GermanyxItaly or a RussiaxChina but chose SuFin cause a Beast version of Su-san equals awesome. That and Finland always struck me as a bookworm-ish kind of person.**

**Haha, Prussia fits Gaston FAR TOO WELL (I know pairing him with poor Finland is weird, I don't like it either, but Su-san will come rescue him soon!). And Korea got the sidekick role through a long discussion with my friend Nalini, who said he seemed like a villain lackey XD. Ah, Denmark, he's way too OOC for my taste, but role with it, I'm too lazy to make it anything else. I always thought of the Nordics as brothers like the Baltics (but I pair them together anyway), so Denmark was picked to be Belle's father (or brother in this case).**

**As for Seychelles, Belgium and Taiwan, they were picked randomly. Hungary got a main role (guess which one…) so she couldn't be one of the bimbettes. And I wanted to add Tony especially after this week's episode. He'll make a fucking awesome horse.**

**Reviews fuel my human value, so if you review it's like giving this poor teenage failure a hug and cookie. And cookies make me happy. Updates soon depending on the reviews!**


	2. Off to the Fair!

**I'm back people!**

**The first chapter reviews I got were really good, and I got some constructive criticism (which I do in fact love!) about how it should be relatively different from the actual movie plot. While it's hard to do such a thing without completely losing the story in the process, I will try mah hardest! Also, about Italy, Germany and Japan being relatively insignificant, I'm sorry, I tried very hard to get everyone at least one speaking role and I still am having trouble fitting in Rodrich and Alfred, so please bear with me!**

**I didn't add this last time, but the pairings are as followed: **Sufin (obviously), USxUK, Franada, AustriaxHungary, SealandxLatvia, one-sided PrussiaxFinland (ah, the crack), and maybe some DenxNor if I'm in a good mood 

**Disclaimer:** If I owned APH OR Disney, no one would read/watch them because the quality would be so crappy…

Word Count: 3,739

How long it took: Hehe three weeks…

Chapter 2

As night fell upon the sky and the sun began to set on the horizon, Denmark continued on his journey through the woods, intent on making it to the fair on time with his awesome new invention. His white steed, Tony, was lazily trotting along the trail, eyelids drooping over his freakish red eyes as Denmark drank from a bottle of alcohol and continued to rant aloud to himself. To be expected, he had neglected to heed Finland's warning about the dangers of the forest at night and ignored the decreasing temperature and sounds of crickets and owls in favor of gulping down what small amount of alcohol he had and talking to the horse, who, if he could comprehend anything that the blonde was saying, would have been exceptionally annoyed.

"Then she slapped me, the…" he paused as he took another gulp, "the bitch. I mean, it's not like I'm crazy or anything, y'know?" He stopped for a few seconds, as if he expected his horse to answer him, but continued when he realized Tony wouldn't be able to reply. "I didn't do anything _that_ bad, either. Must've been the wild hormones or…something." Understanding that the last few drops of the intoxicating liquid had slid down his throat, the blonde man casually threw the bottle over his shoulder and listening to the said bottle as it collided with a rock and shattered. After another mile of constant jabbering, the blonde finally spotted a sign rested in the center of a forked road they were on and commanded the horse to walk up to it so he could see the many choices for direction.

"Okay, Tony m'boy," he began, sounding drunk despite the low amount of alcohol he had had. "Which way should we go?" He squinted as he reached the sign to see what was carved into the wood. "The letters on this are too faded to read…how about we go right?" Tony, bewildered, looked from the right road to the left on cue. One was gloomy and dark, trees menacingly reaching their limbs along the path like arms and gangly fingers as the other was lighter, happier, with birds merrily singing overhead. Was the blonde really that stupid? Knowing the obviously sensible choice would be to take the one that didn't appear to be leading them into absolute doom, Tony began towing the cart strapped to his back towards the left path only to have his reins jerked back harshly. "Oh come on!" Denmark growled and whined at the same time, sounding frustrated and childishly cross. "I think we should go right, so we're going right!" Tony grunted in resentment, but did not resist the pull of the bridle and turned to go up the trail that would most certainly lead to his early and undeserved demise.

"See? It's just a shortcut to the fair, is all!"

He would eat his words. It wasn't long before the last light of twilight was masked by a starless sky and the bright moonlight became the only luminosity upon the dirt route besides Denmark's dim lantern. A wolf's howl sounded sinisterly in the distance, sending a shiver up the blonde's spine. He gulped, eyes darting back and forth as Tony pulled the invention along in the cart and continued uphill, the poor horse's breaths sounding strained and exhausted. Denmark had checked his handmade map several times after passing the fork in the road, but this land seemed wild and uncharted, as untouched as the day it came to be.

"This can't be right," he finally said after a few hours, mounting off of his steed and once again got his trusty map, scrolling it open and reviewing the trail as Tony rested. After going over the chart for a few minutes, Denmark looked up to angrily glare at the horse who was busying himself with eating a patch of grass off trail. "We just _had_ to go your way, didn't we?!" He was cut short, another howl piercing the silent night air, then another and another. They were getting steadily closer; with a moment of hesitation, Denmark quickly climbed onto the horse's back and thrashed the reins, his gravity-defying spiky hair blowing in the icy wind as Tony left his snack behind and began galloping away.

Just as he had begun speeding down the mountain path, Denmark noticed a sudden shadow a far distance away, its outline darker than the rest of the surroundings. Was it one of those wolves? It certainly looked big enough. There was no time to yell at whatever it was before Tony's powerful hooves brought them closer to whatever it was. Upon close contact, the white horse noticed the thing on the path and reared back, neighing in discontent. The dark figure yelped and fell over onto the ground roughly. Denmark breathed a sigh of relief, realizing it was a man, before his anger grew.

"Whoa! What the hell's your…?" The blonde managed to stop himself in time when he realized whoever had fallen was an old man, his hood falling back to reveal his wrinkled skin, dark hair falling around his face. Shocked, Denmark quickly dismounted and hurried to the elderly man's side, kneeling and helping him up, hoping he hadn't accidentally killed him. "Oh, sorry, are you alright?"

He breathed a sigh of relief as the man groaned and opened his dark eyes, his gazed landing on Denmark's worried expression. He smiled weakly. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you." Despite the help offered, the man stood on his own and dusted the remaining snowflakes off his coat and pants, using his walking stick as support. "You wouldn't happen to be lost, would you?" he finally asked the Danish man when he was finished.

Denmark gasped. "How'd you know?!" The question wasn't paranoid, merely shocked.

The old man smiled. "It rare that anyone goes through this part of the woods because the main path is a few miles from here, so it seemed a little strange that you would happen to be riding past with such a…" he eyed the wood-chopping machine with intrigue. "…large contraption." Unsure of what to say, Denmark reached back and scratched his head while the elder turned back and smiled, one that could easily qualify for both sweet and menacing. "Would you like to stop by my house so I could direct you to the right path? It's been a long time since I had a visitor."

Denmark shook his head. "Thanks but no thanks, I should probably get-"

The old man narrowed his eyes, his grin stretching. "I have alcohol." These three words were enough to open Denmark's sparkling eyes, any doubt instantly vanishing.

"Lead the way, my good sir!"

-----------

The elderly man successfully led the Danish man to a small and friendly little cottage that stood all but a half a mile away, and Denmark couldn't help but feel thankful for the sudden warmth of a fire and the fulfilling taste of alcohol overtaking his taste buds. As promised, the dark haired man had a decent quantity of wine and beer, and the blonde would have easily been putty in his hands as long as he could continue to consume the drink greedily. The small home was filled with countless little trinkets and objects that appeared foreign, perhaps from the far west into oriental Asia or maybe from the southern depths of Africa. Aside from that, books lay scattered across the cold floor and papers were either in the same state or crumpled and tossed nonchalantly in whatever direction. Even with his curiosity as to what use an old man had for such things, Denmark never got a chance to ask as a half-full bottle of amber liquid was handed to him and he was seated at a wooden table.

"So, where are you headed that's so important?" the old man questioned as he handed the bottle over to his blonde guest, joining him at the table.

Before answering, Denmark gleefully grabbed the bottle of finely brewed beer, screwed off the cap and took a large gulp, sighing as a fifth of the bottle amount slid down his thirsty throat."A fair, actually," he finally replied. "I invented this amazingly awesome machine that can chop wood by itself with the pull of a lever, so I'm gonna get the recognition I deserve by showing it off at the fair and I'll get rich!"

The elder male's eyes lidded slightly. "Sounds interesting." _And what a sentence…_ "You must be an incredibly superior inventor to create something like that."

The blonde man grinned in proud acknowledgment, the alcohol already taking slight affect. "Well, I don't mean to brag, but I am pretty damn smart. Even my younger brother says so."

Denmark couldn't see it, but a slight spark of interest flared in the other's dark, wise eyes. "You have a brother, do you?"

"Yeah, my only family."

"And you don't live nearby, am I correct? Otherwise I don't think you'd be lost the way you were."

Nodding his head, the blonde's smile went down somewhat as he took another sip. "Yeah, Fin and I live in a small village about twenty miles down the mountain pass. I was just passing through when I heard the howling."

The dark haired man nodded in understanding. "Ah, the wolves. They aren't really that vicious, but I suppose with winter coming upon us, their food sources must be decreasing and they're getting more desperate."

It wasn't long before the container was empty and the younger man began to feel its effects take hold. Despite this, he rose from his seat and said, "I think it's time for me to…" He paused, trying to figure out the correct word to use. "…go. Thanks for the beer though."

Dark eyes opened slowly and followed him up questioningly. "Are you sure you should…?"

"I'll be fine; besides, I need to get to the next town in time for the fair, 'else I won't be able to present. Thanks!" As he moved to leave, walking toward the door and opening it, Denmark himself questioned why he felt so eager to leave. It wasn't as if the old man or his home was intimidating or anything of the sort, but…there was something about the combination that was unsettling. Denmark was unaware of Tony's annoyance from being taken away from his recently found snack of hay hidden behind a tool house on the far side of the property, but complied with his blonde master's request and allowed him to mount. Under physical command, Tony trotted toward the open door of the cottage where the old man stood.

"Just stick to this trail and head north! That should successfully get you to town tomorrow morning! And be careful of the wolves or anything else prowling around!"

Denmark turned and waved as he kicked at Tony's sides and smiled back. "Thanks for the help! Oh, and the beer too!"

And with that, the white horse, the clinking and clunking invention and the Danish man disappeared into the night, leaving the dark-haired man standing alone in the dim candle-lit doorway. As soon as he was out of eye range, a smirk spread across his face, and with one quick burst of light, the elderly man's frame drastically changed, his broken body morphing into one more youthful and immature. The graying hairs turned instantly into a raven black and the small dulling eyes cleared into stunning amber. The new form was a drastic opposite from his previous ugly appearance, his grin turning slightly malicious.

"Oh dear, did I point him in the wrong direction, aru ka? My bad."

------------

Following the directions he was given, Denmark found himself even more lost than he had originally been; the path had somehow shrunk since moving along it and the moon was steadily rose overhead menacingly. More howling echoed around them, and the blonde man gulped in apprehension.

One wolf's shriek came far too close, and Tony began backing up away from the startling noise, fear drenched in his crimson irises. Noticing that his horse was headed backward and right into a tree, Denmark panicked and yanked hard on the reins. "Dammit, Tony! Stop that!" However, this only seemed to strengthen the poor creature's stress levels to the point of where it continued to walk in reverse until the wood-chopping invention smashed into the trunk.

As soon as the back of the wagon rammed right into the crooked tree, swarms of bats flew from the enclosed branches and swarmed them as they screeched. Terror overtook Tony as he made a run for it and sprinted away, successfully kicking the straps that connected the machine to his back and, as soon as they were broken, he bolted out of there, leaving the cart behind and narrowly avoiding a few close calls involving him falling off a nearby cliff.

"Goddammit Tony!" Denmark screamed as they both almost fell to their doom. "Go back now!" It was unfortunate that Tony couldn't speak English as he couldn't understand what the blonde was yelling about (even if they spoke the same language, he probably still would have ignored him). Thus, the horse moved in the opposite direction yet again, but stopped dead when he saw something crawling up upon a nearby hill. Denmark followed, an unsettling feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

Grey wolves stood at the top, ears perked up as they stared at the two viciously, perhaps picturing their next meal. Tony whinnied and stepped back, only to one again hit that damned cliff that stood so inconveniently in his way. The horse moved on impulse, quickly knocking the extra weight off his back and sprinting in the opposite direction as the vicious creatures took off after him. Denmark was left on the ground as his only companion abandoned him to die. He picked himself up and groaned as the pains from hitting the ground so terribly shot through his body. Upon opening his eyes, nevertheless, he noticed three remaining gray blobs in the corner of his eye making their way steadily towards him. Not all of the pack had gone after Tony.

Denmark gasped loudly and quickly picked himself up, running at top speed towards whatever way his feet took him, the wolves hot on his trail.

Looking over his shoulder, Denmark saw the wolves were gaining speed, but as he turned his gaze back forward, he slipped and stumbled down a hill with a grunt of pain, his hand pushing pressure against a throbbing spot to ease the pain. Looking up, however, he was face to face with the tall iron gates of a castle, one that ominously stretched high above the tips of the trees. How convenient! Civilization! Denmark couldn't help but smile in relief as he stood and pushed the gates open as hastily as he could, only to be pushed back against the iron entry when the gray monsters pushed their way against them, reaching their mouths through the bars and nipping crazily at his feet. In a quick fit of rage, Denmark brought up his foot and smashed it down hard on whichever nose was closest and with a shriek of pain, the wolf turned and ran back into the forest, its comrades following after eying their missed target with hateful eyes. The blonde man was panting, his lungs moving at a vicious rate as he watched his attackers vanishing in the green surroundings; he couldn't help but push out his chest slightly and make a triumphant pose.

Within a few moments, the man with blue eyes turned. This castle was very tall, powerful and almost terrifying. Gargoyle statues lined the top as Denmark began to make his way towards it, thunder booming in the sky as rain began to fall from above. All thoughts of Tony, his invention and the fair left him as all he could think about was where he would spend the night.

Denmark reached the front doors, banging on them as he began to get soaking wet. The door creaked open and cautiously, he pushed the door aside and walked in...

"Excuse me, hello? I lost my way and the local pack of wolves attacked me, and my horse abandoned me and now I need a place to stay." His words were met by nothing but silence. Cautiously, the blonde made his way inside, feeling a freezing draft make its way up his spine. He could, however, hear the slight whispers from the far corner of the room just to his left.

"_He must've gotten lost."_

"_And are we supposed to care?! We should get rid of him before…"_

Denmark followed the slight whispers to a small table sitting comfortably in a corner, what appeared to be a piano cover draped over it in a bumpy fashion. "Hey! Is someone here after all?" No one answered him, but the whispering continued. The Danish man carefully made his way to the table, his heart beating wildly in his ears. Now it was clear that the voices coming from nowhere had distinct accents in their speech patterns, one of obvious French decent while the other seemed cockney-ish.

"_Come now, England; unlike you and your uncivilized culture, I know that it is not polite to simply cast away someone in a time of need."_

"_The last thing we need is another __Surströmming beating, you bleeding git. Do you-"_ Whatever the rest of the sentence was planned out to be, it went unfinished as the velvet cover above was ripped away and Denmark's eyes beheld a talking candlestick and clock. He yelped as he fell to the floor, eyes wide.

"Holy crap, what the hell are you?"

After a brief pause, the candlestick hopped forward on the wooden surface and gave a polite bow. "Good evening, Monsieur," it began. "Well, as you can plainly see, I am a candlestick and my snarky British friend here is a clock."

It took a second for Denmark to find his words, but when he did, he exclaimed, "I understand that! But why are you-"

"Alive?" the clock stepped in, the designs on the face matching that of human characteristics.

"…yeah…"

The French candlestick nodded and smiled in asuggestive manor as he took Denmark's unwilling hand and kissed it. "It's a long story." Suddenly, its eyes widened as it moved backward slightly at the human's icy touch. "Monsieur, you are soaked to the bone! Come, and I will fetch you some tea." And with that, Denmark found himself sitting in a cushy armchair next to a fire, surrounded by walking utensils and excitedly chatting plates. The blonde watched as the French candlestick quickly spoke to a group of spoons before hopping back to his side. Apparently the clock had a difficult time moving as he was the last to make it to the chair where he glared up angrily at the candlestick.

"Dammit France, this is madness! What would happen if the master found out what we were doing behind his back?"

France smiled. "Oh Iggy," he started, ignoring the _"Don't call me that!"_ that sounded from below, "you really need to relax. Do you not agree, Hungary?"

"It's true sweetheart." Denmark gasped as a female voice came from his opposite side, and, upon looking over, he saw that it came from a pretty china teapot that was resting neatly next to a teacup, a bowl of sugar and a tin can of cream. Her sparkling green eyes meet with England's worrying ones. "Lighten up and help us welcome out handsome guest!"

Denmark couldn't help but blush slightly at being called handsome. The word had never been used to describe him, especially not from a girl.

England snorted in disgust as Hungary poured some tea from her spout into the blue and gold teacup, commanding the spoon to mix in some sugar and cream before she nodded at Denmark to pick it up. He complied with a gleeful smile and put the cup's rim up to his lips, guzzling the delicious liquid down.

"This feels ticklish!" The blonde Danish stopped and brought to cup up to his face, looking over its facial details. It had similar markings as England's, perhaps from the same set or designer.

"Sealand," France scolded from his place near Denmark's elbow. "Let the man enjoy his tea in peace."

"Oh no," Denmark chuckled. "It's okay. I don't mind. In fact, he kind of reminds me of my brother."

Once the cup was empty, England, who had climbed up onto the chair and stood next to France, angrily waved his arms in the air. "Okay, now that your tea is gone, you can leave."

It must be natural to interrupt the Brit whenever he spoke as a footstool made its way underneath Denmark's books, yapping and barking over England's words. He himself must have realized this, as his face grew red with anger.

"Dammit all! You," he pointed to Denmark, "aren't supposed to be here! If the master catches us, we'll all be-"

This time, what intruded on the British clock's words was the loud banging of a door and anger filled snorts. The fireplace was immediately put out and the room grew sinisterly dark as Denmark gulped and turned to look over the chair.

Low and behold, before him stood an enormous, terrifying _thing_, its icy blue eyes shining mercilessly through the darkness.

"Wh't's goin' on 'ere? Wh' is th's?" it questioned.

England struggled for words as France hid ever so bravely behind the clock's back, shaking in fear. "Why Master, you're back so soon." Noticing that small talk wouldn't work, he skipped straight to the point. "I swear, Master, it was all the French git's idea. I tried everything in my power to stop him, but…"

France cut in. "Master, you see, this gentleman got lost in the woods and he was freezing and…"

"An' do I c're?"

"Master," Hungary put in, her voice sounding wary as Sealand hopped behind her to hide, "please don't…"

Denmark stood from his seat, shaking ferociously as the gigantic monster moved forward, towering over him with all the intimidation of the world. His eyes widened painfully as he stepped back a few steps, gaze never leaving the beast's face.

It continued to glower down at him. "Wh't're y'u lookin' at? Com' ta stare at th' beast?"

Denmark opened his mouth, finally finding his shuddering words. "N-n-n-o-o. I-I just n-needed a p-place to stay, honest!"

The beast's expression never changed as he moved his arm forward and grabbed hold of the man's cloak, roughly pulling him along as he leapt out of the room, Denmark's horrified screams echoing off the castle walls.

--------------

**IT'S FINALLY DONE!!!!!!!!**

**Oh Denmark, you'd be so easy to kidnap as long as they promise beer. His profile says he's a heavy drinker, and I love my drunks, so I snuck the alcohol in as much as I could. However, I know absolutely NOTHING of what kind of drinks were around during this time period or how they were packaged/served, so forgive me if I confused anyone.**

**Any yes, the enchanter turned out to be China. A million different choices, but I picked him because he was left out and I do in fact love him. So I made his role a little bigger while I was at it. And I can promise you he will come back later. And the only "aru" was ended with a "ka" which is what China says to end question sentences.**

**People, I worked HARD to keep Su-san from getting OOC, so if I failed, please don't bitch at me (I'm also terrible at the Su-San dialect). This was supposed to be done THREE WEEKS ago, sorry, I got caught up some weird crap (Nebraska is truly a scary place…)**

**My friend who edited this asked me if it was cannon for Denmark to call himself awesome, and I realized it probably wasn't. America and Prussia maybe, but not Denmark. Oh screw it, he does in this story!**

**Sorry for the wait! Hopefully the next one won't take so long!**


	3. A Proposal and an Adventure

**A/N: I lied when I said "the next one won't take so long". *shoots***

**I had an entire excuse planned out, but screw it; I'm just really lazy. REALLY lazy. And I finally got my computer back (who knew PCs couldn't take all that downloaded music).**

**This was my favorite part in the original movie, so I'm hoping I made this chapter really good, even if it ends a little early, but here in CO, it's late, I'm tired, and I've got a date with a pretty girl tomorrow that I can't be sleepy for.**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Hetalia…*sigh* No, I don't own. Why must you torture me about it?

**On with the story!**

**XxXxX**

Prussia sat outside Finland and Denmark's peaceful little cottage, a determined smirk aligning his face. This was _his_ day, the day when he would finally get the life he had been patiently waiting for. And Finland would say yes, he was absolutely sure. The German was seated comfortably in the bushes, peaking through the leaves as his red eyes inspected the warm surroundings. The brother's horse was still gone as of yesterday; no doubt the insane man had left for the next town to show off whatever garbage he had constructed, and Finland was left alone in the house. Prussia's smirk grew.

_Perfect._

A sudden movement to his right caught his eye as he looked. Korea had jumped up next to him, as energetic as ever. "Everything's set!" he all but sang as he gave his boss a thumbs up. "You're happily ever after is waiting for you, Prussia!"

"Excellent, my friend." Prussia straightened up, brushing off his jacket to make himself look perfect (scratch that; Prussia _always_ looked perfect). He walked into the clearing where everything for his wedding was set. His guests were happily chatting with each other as he made his way toward them, Korea hot on his heels.

All eyes turned to Prussia as he began speaking. "Thank you all for being able to attend my awesome wedding today," he announced, "but now I've gotta go get my new wife. Don't miss me too much when I'm gone!" When he had turned his back to them, Germany, Prussia's younger brother, shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh. He desperately tried to ignore Belgium, Seychelles and Taiwan who were crying and wailing behind him while Italy clung to his arm.

Walking over to Korea, Prussia patted his lacky on the shoulder. "You know your job, right Korea?"

The energetic Asian nodded, repeating the other's words from a few hours ago obediently. "'To start the music when you and Finland come through the door and create a romantic atmosphere that will have Finland practically hypnotized.' I promise it'll be the best, since Koreans invented music, after all!"

Prussia nodded and chuckled under his breath. "Of course they did. Now, just follow my lead."

Meanwhile, Finland, who was unaware of the festivity outside and the albino approaching his door, was sitting on the rug before the fireplace, engrossed in the book Japan was kind enough to give him. Just as the Princess and Prince kissed, causing him to blush slightly, a knock sounded at the door and frightened out of his state. Collecting himself and standing with some difficulty, Finland walked up and looked through the peephole in cautious curiosity. It only took a flash of silver and a cocky grin to alert him of who his surprise guest really was and, with a light scowl and narrowed eyes, he opened the door only to be pushed backward slightly. He stopped himself from losing his balance before looking up and seeing none other than Prussia smirking before him. The man was over dressed and more arrogant than usual…if that was even possible.

"Good afternoon, Prussia. What brings you to my home?" Finland found he had to force the politeness, but the interest was genuine. To no one's surprise, the albino's smirk grew an extra inch across his face as he stepped inside without asking. Prussia practically towered over Finland's small form, and Finland found it funny that he felt slightly intimidated by him.

"Don't you know, Finland? Today's the day all your fairytale dreams come true." The small blonde had to restrain his laughter. Was Prussia _trying_ to sound seductive? Finland was about to retort when the loud man made his way into the main room.

Holding back laughs, Finland's gaze fell from Prussia, then down to his feet. "What are you talking about?"

The small laughs gave Prussia the wrong idea, and his crimson eyes narrowed slightly in satisfaction. The albino smiled in wicked intent, and stopped only to give himself a slight wink in the mirror before continuing. "Do you know how lucky you are?"

"Um…" he paused, catching himself from tripping over the stool. "Trick question?"

"Because there are _soooo_ many people who'd love to be you right now."

A disgusted wince was visible on Finland's face as Prussia's hunting boots coated in thick mud stomped directly on the pages of his book, masking them in the filthy brown sludge.

"Can't you just see it now?" Prussia continued, unable to see as Finland cleaned off the book briskly, humor gone from his face. "A quiet, humble hunting lodge in the forest at sunset; the fireplace roaring with some damned creature roasting for a late meal. And there I'll be in all my awesomeness, the catcher of the beast, with my strapping young boys playing hunter on the floor with the dogs while I warm in front of the fire." He suddenly spun around, gaining Finland's attention. "And then my little wife will enter with a meal all cooked. After the food and bedtime for the little ones, my wife and I would retreat up to the bedroom and-"

"Does this have a point, Prussia?" Finland interrupted, not wanting to hear the rest in fear of losing his lunch. His mock courtesy had faltered, and he rubbed his forehead, a visible headache. He laid his book on the table as Prussia once again approached him.

"But of course, my dear! Your dreams are about to become true!" He grabbed an irritated Finland by the shoulders and pulled him closer. "Because that wife in my story is you! Your dreams to marry the awesome and great Prussia are about to become reality."

There was a pause, and within that moment Finland forgot what civility was, and the idea of smacking the albino across the face seemed to dominate his other current choices. Was this all a joke? No, Prussia wasn't capable of such a complex plan. Then what? Was he actually serious?

Finland stood, speechless, as he pondered what to do. After a moment of though, Prussia decided to go in for a kiss on the lips, and leaned down with puckered lips. As if he saw a poisonous snake readying itself to snap, the small blonde jumped out of the German's grasp, and with the faintest of smiles as he practically lunged for the door handle and pulled it open.

Giving himself a small mental pat on the back, Finland watched as Prussia fell flat on his face outside his door. "I'm sorry, Prussia, I must have slipped." He didn't skip a beat. "Forgive me, Prussia, but I honestly think that I'm far too inept to be the wife of the great, amazing Prussia. Forgive me!" And with that, Finland slammed the door, leaving his rejected suitor lying on his front porch.

Korea, watching from his place in front of the band, excitedly began conducting the ragtag band they'd collected for the wedding. Noticing the music, Prussia's scrapped and now bloody face lifted off the ground, red eyes flaring with anger and the embarrassment of refusal. He stood, marched over to Korea, and grabbed the energetic Asian by the neck.

"The wedding can't go on today," he spat out. "The bride isn't feeling well. Tell the guests to go home." He released his henchman, who watched his enraged boss stomping off into the distance.

From the window in the main room, Finland gleamed in satisfaction as the figure of his current greatest annoyance disappeared past the bridge and into town as the inhabitants of his yard began clearing out. "Honestly, I knew there was something wrong with his brain, but I never realized it was _that_ bad. Did he honestly think that I would…" The words _marry him_ refused to leave the safety of his lips as Finland made a gagging noise, his nose wrinkling in disgust. "I mean, all those pretty girls fawning over him and he chooses _me_? What rotten luck."

By this time, everyone had left his property, and Finland had left the cottage and found himself wandering through the meadow beyond the house, stopping just as he reached the overlook of an enormous valley.

"There's so much out there that I don't know about; if Prussia had his way, I'd be stuck in this town forever." He lowered to the lushious grass below him and laid on his back, limbs spreading out around him as he looked up hopefully into the sky. "Books can only get me so far; I just know there's an adventure out there waiting for me." And, with a light breeze softly brushing against his hair and face, Finland found himself slowly drifting off, soaking in the sun's warmth.

A sharp whinny cut violently through the air, shocking the Finnish boy out of his blissful stupor and forcing his violet eyes open. Sitting up, Finland caught sight of Tony, spooked into a fit. Shocked by his brother's horse's sudden appearance with the invention and without Denmark, Finland quickly stood and ran over to the animal, catching his muzzle with his arms in an attempt to calm him down.

"Shh, Tony, what's wrong? Where's Denmark?" The horse merely eyed Finland wildly, unable to answer with anything but an ear-splitting whinny. The small blonde clenched his jaw and reached for Tony's reins, mind spinning. "If my brother's in trouble, you're going to have to take me to him, Tony."

As quickly as his body would let him move, Finland removed the cart from the horse's back and scurried inside, returning a moment later with a hooded cape tied securely around his neck. For a moment he stopped and contemplated whether or not he should rip the axe from its place on his brother's contraption and bring it with him for protection, but the idea was quickly scrapped, and he scrambled onto the saddle, motioning for Tony to move. The horse complied, and off they ventured into the suddenly bleak and chilling-looking woods. From a secluded and secure seat where he could see the scene unfold, a young man, the enchanter, found himself smirking at the show before him, long hair caught in the sudden breeze as his narrowed eyes twinkled.

"Well now, beast, let's see if my prediction was right, aru."

**XxXxX**

The next thing Finland knew was Tony, galloping at high-speed, had brought him to what could only be described as a castle you'd see a crazy warlock use, complete with the overuse of darkened shadows and dead vines wrapped around the castle's exterior. The small Fin looked up at the sinister building and gulped.

"Are you sure my brother's in there, Tony?" Again, no response. (He should really stop talking to the horse.)

His gaze wandering from the towers to the lower level garden surrounding him, Finland gaped at the massive amounts of death that seemed to surround this particular palace, the plants, grass, and virtually anything else that was once probably green lay brown or black in limp surrender. While scouting the surroundings, he spotted a small object lying noticeable on the paved courtyard, and upon Finland jumping off Tony's back and picking it up to investigate, his heart skipped a beat when realizing that he was holding Denmark's favorite hat.

"So he is here." Clutching the hat to his chest, Finland tensed and began trudging toward the large wooden doors serving as the fortress's main entrance, leaving Tony behind at the gate. He raised his arm, and after a moment of hesitation, made a single knock on the barriers keeping him from his brother. He waited; no answer. With a quick glance at Tony's seemingly tense figure across the court, Finland took a deep inhale and grabbed at the handle, opening the door three times his size with a good amount of effort.

The inside of this castle was far more dreadful-looking, Finland decided; at least the outside had the sun (or what was left of it as it settled down for night). As he slowly made his way inside, the images of dust, rags and all together neglect encircled his entire line of sight.

"Excuse me? Is anyone home? I'm looking for my brother…"

**XxXxX**

"I told everyone, didn't I? I knew right off that taking in a complete stranger without the master's permission was a horrid idea, but does anyone listen to me? Of course not! You had to open your damn French mouth and invite him to tea in _the master's chair_."

"Well maybe we'd all be able to listen to you, Iggy, if not for the fact that every word out of your mouth is nagging, which, frankly, no one wants to hear."

"Oh stuff it, Frenchy, we wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you and your bloody 'hospitality'. And how many times have I told you to stop calling me that?"

"It's called being civilized, _Iggy_; for God's sake, the man was freezing and lost. What else could I have done?"

"You could have let him be, left him under the impression that this place was abandoned and he's be on his merry way to wherever the hell he said he was going."

"Yes, but-" France was about to retaliate when a sudden voice hit his ears.

"_Hello? Denmark? Is anyone here?"_

An unfamiliar voice? France looked down the hall to where a tall and mysterious figure was slowly stepping down the carpeted corridor, face shrouded out of view by shadows. France, panicked, looked over to England, who had lost himself in a rant about the difference between 'hospitality' and 'stupidity', and prodded his back to get his attention. The Brit, who turned to yell out more insults, suddenly became aware of the alien presence, and too, closed his mouth. As a means of keeping a handle on the situation, the two took up their respective forms in hopes that the trespasser would not find them out.

Finland slowly emerged out of the shadows, looking lost and anxious, and stopped before the table where France and England sat to look around. "I thought for sure I heard someone speaking over here. Maybe all those years talking with Tony have finally cracked my mentality."

France, eyeing the new attractive occupant of the castle with an overwhelming sense of interest, shared a quick look with England before they both focused on him as he started back past them into an even more unwelcoming corridor.

"_Is anyone there? Please, I'm looking for my brother, Denmark. He's tall and blonde and has spiky hair and brown eyes! He talks too much and doesn't listen to others!"_ No one answered him.

**XxXxX**

"Hungary! Hungary!" Sealand sang as he hopped up onto the kitchen counter, finally getting used to having a small cup balance for legs. Hungary, who had been busying herself with preparing a meal for the prisoner up in the dungeon, looked down upon the little teacup with a worried gleam in her eyes.

"What is it, Sealand? Did you push Latvia into the sink again? You know he can't swim!"

"No, it's not that! Wait till you hear this!" The little teacup took a moment's hesitation for dramatic effect. "There's a boy in the castle!"

Hungary smiled. "Yes, hun, there are many boys in this castle."

"No, I mean a _human_ boy, Hungary!"

This caused the teapot's smile to falter, and her expression grew concerned. "Sealand, sweetie, have you been drinking the dishsoap again? The only human here is locked away in the dungeon. There's no way that another one is wandering the halls. Now stop making up such stories."

"But-"

Sealand was abruptly interrupted by Spain, the salt shaker. "Hungary, did you hear? It's all around the castle, saying that there's a boy wandering the halls!"

Hungary gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah! Apparently he's looking for someone! It might be the prisoner!"

Sealand watched the two conversing with one another and, angry, turned and hopped away, grumbling to himself.

"Someday, Sea-kun will be in charge of this castle! Then everyone would listen to him…"

**XxXxX**

"It's a boy!" France exclaimed as his eyes followed Finland down the hallway, receiving an annoyed glare from the clock standing beside him.

"No shit, Sherlock. Of course it's a boy!"

"Don't you see, Iggy?" the candlestick almost sang, either ignoring the insult or was in far too much euphoria to have caught it. "It's him, the one we've been waiting for, the one who'll break the spell!"

England scoffed. "Don't be daft! For all we know, he could just be an illusion sent by the enchanter, or worse yet, the enchanter himself! Don't jump to conclusions so quickly, you prat!"

But, as if not to break the long-standing tradition of Iggy- Ignoring, France disregarded the warning England had given him and hopped off the table, perusing their unknown guest while the clock tried desperately to get down and catch up as well.

"Dammit, France, get back here!"

Finland, totally unaware of the inanimate objects's conversation, continued down the hallway, now much more curious and wide-eyed than frightened. When a door to his right mysteriously opened by itself, he made no move away from what he would have initially found frightening. With a quick look around the corridor once more, he stepped forward and began climbing the long spiral stairs that lay beyond the self-moving door, not noticing the candlestick and clock slowly following him up to the top of the tower.

**Review if you'd marry Prussia!**

**It's finally DONE. Yeah! This has taken me months to get back on and I finish this in one night. What a bitch.**

**Well, I hope you liked the next installment! The next will probably take even **_**longer**_**, so please don't expect too much of lazy ol' me.**

**Ug! My Rochu Squad submissions are getting more and more exhausting to go through. Anyone have any ideas? (just think Fem!Russia and Fem!China in high school) I'm up to fifteen and I need TWENTY-FIVE. I can literally taste the migraine. Since that actually has a due-date, I'm going to finish that while I can.**

**MPL loves all who take time to read her story! Thank you! If you catch any mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out.**


End file.
